UNKNOWN
by MissBloodScar
Summary: AU. "Lo misterioso me parece atractivo. No puedo evitarlo." "No puedes venir." Seguí sus pasos aunque ellos me estén conduciendo a mi propia muerte. "No tiene nombre... No tiene alma..."


¡Hola! Soy MissBloodScar y les traigo esta nueva historia que se me cruzo por la mente mientras estaba en clases. Espero que les guste, la sigan y dejen sus hermosos reviews.  
  


* * *

**Género:** Fantasia-Romance  
**Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.  
**Advertencias: **AU.  
**Serie:** Justicia Joven.  
**Publicaciones:** Sola acá. 

* * *

****

_Justicia Joven no me pertenece pero la historia salio de mi cabeza._

* * *

****

UNKNOWN

_Capitulo 1 - Tonta camisa cuadrille_.

Continuaba perdida en mis propios pensamientos mientras en lo profundo de ellos escuchaba que alguien repetía lo mismo.

"Señorita Crock. Señorita Crock."

Pero eso era lo que menos me importaba, estaba perdida mirando como el chico nuevo, que estaba sentado a tres pupitres de distancia, daba vueltas y vueltas una moneda extranjera que jamás había visto.

"Señorita Crock." Esta vez la voz se escucho aún mas cerca.

Voltee mi cabeza hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz encontrándome con la cara de mi profesora de literatura.

"Señorita Crock ¿Qué me puede decir acerca del texto que leímos recién?"

No había escuchado nada por culpa de mi curiosidad. Los ojos de la mujer de unos cuarenta años emitían odio. En estos momentos, yo no era de sus personas favoritas en el mundo.

"Disculpe ¿Cuál era?" Tartamudeé, estaba demasiado nerviosa y la risa de mis compañeros no ayudaba mucho.

"Tres versiones de Judas." No pude emitir sonido alguno. No lo había llegado a leer y estaba claro que tampoco lo había escuchado.

"Emm…" Intente decir algo pero no sabía que.

Ya no importaba, aunque se me hubiera ocurrido algo, era tarde. El chico nuevo se me había adelantado.

"Borges relata las tres hipótesis de quien era Judas."

"Excelente respuesta." Dirigió una de su mirada de aprobación al muchacho. Él no le dio mucha importancia a sus palabras y continúo dando vueltas la moneda. "Estaba vez espero que este más atenta a la clase, Señorita."Asentí con la cabeza. La mujer me dio la espalda y se fue caminando, moviendo sus exageradas caderas, hacia su escritorio.

Mire hacia donde estaba el nuevo. Ya no jugaba con la moneda ahora estaba escribiendo y borrando en su cuaderno espiral oficio. Me dispuse a estudiar cada uno de sus rasgos.  
Llevaba una musculosa blanca junto a una camisa cuadrille roja y unos jeans gastados. Su pelo era color azabache, el más oscuro que había visto jamás, no lucía natural.

"Deja de acosar al chico nuevo." Susurraron en mi oído, causando que me lleve un enorme susto. Pero claro que conocía esa voz, era de mi mejor amiga y compañera de banco, Zatanna Zatara.

"No lo estoy acosando." Susurre por lo bajo. Si la profesora se daba cuenta que estábamos hablando nos iba a reprobar.

"Claro que no, Artemis." Uso su típico y molesto sarcasmo. "Simplemente deja de mirarlo. Si fuera él te tendría miedo."

"¡Oye! ¿Estas insinuando que soy una acosadora?"

"Lo eres. Desde que llegamos al aula estas observando cada uno de sus movimientos."

"Eso no es verdad." Esta vez lo susurre aún más despacio. En mi defensa el parecía ocultar algo y yo era la única que se daba cuenta de eso. Hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que sea un asesino a sueldo y este acá para asesinarnos a todos.

"Simplemente, deja de mirarlo." Rodé los ojos y me dispuse a dibujar en mi cuaderno.

Después de dos horas leyendo los cuentos de Borges tocó la campana que indicaba el fin de clases.

Guarde mis libros y cuadernos en mi mochila de tenía una imagen de Alf, espere que Zatanna terminara con sus cosas y caminamos hacía la salida.

"¿Así que te gusta el chico nuevo, eh?"

"No lo conozco y es… raro…"

"Richard me hablo acerca de él. Dice que se ha mudado hace poco, no esta seguro de con quien vive, tampoco sabe nada de su pasado." Richard, también conocido como Richard Dick Grayson, es el novio de Zatara e hijo adoptivo del director del colegio.

"Es raro que no sepa algo más."

"Es todo lo que me dijo. Estaba bastante emocionado por descubrir el pasado de todos los alumnos que entraron pero con él no descubrió mucho."

"Te dije que ocultaba algo." Se encogió de hombros y miro hacía abajo.

"Tal vez tengas razón en sospechar de él ¿Quién sabe? Bueno, nos vemos Art. Richard esta esperándome para ir a mi casa a ver una película. Cualquier cosa llámame." Me saludo con la mano mientras caminaba en dirección hacia donde estaba Dick. La pareja que hacían es bastante cómica, ya que él es mucho más bajo que ella. Normalmente me burlo de él por eso.

Seguí el típico camino hacia mi casa mientras que escuchaba música con los auriculares y pateada cada piedra que se cruzaba en mí camino.

Tal vez estaba exagerando con el nuevo, pero todo me resultaba un misterio en él. Incluso su nombre me resultaba extraño… como era…

"Lor…Lou…Lio…"

Era tal mi concentración que termine chocándome con alguien que estaba enfrente mío.  
Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, por suerte no me había caído, al abrirlos pude ver la espalda de alguien alto que llevaba una camisa cuadrille que conocía muy bien.

Se dio la vuelta, permitiéndome poder verlo, ahora estaba segura de quien era. Y fue ahí cuando me acorde su nombre.

"Luke." Rayos. Hable en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

Aunque él me había escuchado, no dijo ni hizo nada, como si ese nombre no le perteneciera…

"¿Me estas siguiendo?" Su pregunta me puso furiosa, aunque tenga razones para pensarlo, me molestaba demasiado que lo haga porque no era cierto.

"¡No!" Grite enfadada. "Estoy caminando hacia mi casa, no es mi culpa tener la mala suerte de chocarme contigo." Note como sus ojos verdes me miraban fijamente. Me aparte de donde estaba y seguí caminando ignorándolo.

"Disculpe por malinterpretar las cosas, pero si alguien le queda mirando por mas de una hora ¿Qué pensaría?" Por su tono de voz se escuchaba molesto.

"No te estaba mirando a ti." Conteste indiferente.

"¿Entonces a quien mirabas?" Me reto.

Suspire. "No precisamente es un quien…" Estaba vez se quedo callado mientras pensaba y camina intentando seguir mi paso. "No te preocupes no volverá a pasar."

Gracias a la suerte habíamos llegado a la esquina que tenía que doblar esperando lograr perderlo. Sin saludar, me fui por donde debía. Dejando a un pensativo muchacho que no entendía lo que hacía.  
Camine más rápido para alejarme más.

"Espera…" Escuche su voz y por inercia voltee para verlo. "¿A dónde vas?"

"¿A mi casa?"

"Era un decir…" Camino hasta donde yo estaba. "Todavía no me has dicho tu nombre… Al menos, si tengo una acosadora me gustaría saber el nombre…" Me regalo una hermosa sonrisa donde me mostraba sus brillantes dientes. Pero no iba a caer ante sus encantos.

"No soy tu acosadora. Además, no le digo mi nombre a desconocidos."

"Luke Molyneux, mucho gusto." Parecía dudar en el momento que me dijo su nombre.

"Artemis Crock."

"Señorita Crock." Imitó el tono de voz de la maestra de literatura. "Mañana la acusare con la policía." 

* * *

**NOTITA DE IMPORTANCIA PARA LECTORES DE FAST IN MY CAR**:

Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras de Fast in my car. La verdad que me alegra mucho la existencia saber que les esta gustando mi fanfiction :D

La pregunta que seguramente se hacen es... ¿Por que no sigo escribiendo?

Bueno, sinceramente estas semanas han sido bastante duras y me robaron la imaginación. Aunque ya se como quiero que vaya la historia todavía no se que poner en este capitulo que seria de relleno mas que nada. JURO que intente seguirla en este mes pero nada... igual, les prometo inspirarme en estos días para seguir.

Espero que me disculpen por la demora... No leemos... besito xoxoxo 

* * *

**ZOMBIE WALK IS COMING... SE VIENE LA ZOMBIE WALK YAYYAYAYAYAYAY, estuve trabajando en mi traje de Capitan America desde puuuuufff, espero que quede bien... Si va a alguien, busquenme y saludenme(?  
Voy a ir con Miley y Thor...Asi que, si van ... busquen a una chica haciendo twerking .**

POR HALLOWEEN voy a estar en Palermo como una enfermera de Silent Hill... esta en camino el traje... asi que espero terminarlo a tiempo :D

YA LLEGA LA COMICCON A ARGENTINA, Yamato Argentina ya confirmo los días 12 preview night, 13, 14 y 15. Voy a estar los cuatro días. El 12 como yo misma, el 13 como Capitan America, 14 como un personaje de Los Jóvenes Titanes y 15 como uno de los chicos de Justicia Joven (Tal vez Artemis o Zatanna, todavía no estoy segura.)

El evento se puede encontrar en la pagina oficial de Yamato Argentina :D

Nos leemos... xoxoxoxox


End file.
